Zoe Payne
Zoe Payne is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Elise Riggs, Mac Fraser, and Kaori Nishidake. Friend(s): Moby (SSX Tricky, SSX 3, & Blur) Psymon (SSX Tricky-Currently) Enemies: JP (SSX Tricky) Elise (SSX 3-Currently), Griff (SSX 3 and Blur) SSX Wild, sporty, and street savvy, Zoe take her winning ways from the pinnacle of the mountain biking scene into frosty new territory. Zoe's Personal Info *'Nationality:' American *'Height: '''5’5” *'Weight:' '130 lbs' *'''Age:' 19 *'''Blood Type:' '''B– *'Style:' 'Boardercross *'Edging:' 12/27 *'''Speed:' '''11/26 *'Stability:' '13/25 *'Tricks:' 13/25 SSX Tricky Zoe has loads of talent, but is plagued by inconsistent performances. Her personality is reflected in her fashion sense. Zoe doesn't care about current trends but always manages to look good. She hates weakness in any form and can be hard on her competitors, but she is much harder on herself. Zoe is street-smart and tough, and can handle herself just fine in any situation. *'''Nationality: American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' Downhill Mountain Biking *'Motto:' "Who's lippy?" *'Dream Date:' 'Joey Ramone *'Friend: Moby *'Enemy:' JP *'Favorite Movie:' China O' Brien *'Favorite Reading:' 'SAS Survival Manual *'Favorite Music: Punk, Drum n' Bass, Trance *'Favorite Course:' Garibaldi *'Favorite Trick:' Pommel Me *'Other Hobbies:' Mountainbiking *'Greatest Strength:' Attitude *'Greatest Weakness:' Gets distracted, zones out 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' thumb|300px|left SSX 3 Zoe's style has always pegged her as someone who gives little thought to fads or trends. Instead, she starts new ones. To her, image is nothing, brand names inconsequential, and the opinions of her peers secondary to her own self-image. Zoe enters the new season with a fresh perspective and renewed commitment. The off-season for Zoe was all about finding a balance. She took off on a series of grueling and gnarly solo bike treks into the deepest and most treacherous jungles, and across isolated mountain ranges. Her only motivation was herself. Physically and mentally, she is now at a level few could ever hope to understand. Rider D'N A *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 22 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Royal Payne Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Cutting loose *'Thing to Hate:' Inline skaters *'Place to Ride:' Crystal Mt., Washington *'Riding Partner:' Moby Jones *'Riding Victim:' Griff Simmons *'Other Sport:' Mountain biking *'Trick:' Cab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' Refused to answer based on \"It wouldn't be a secret then." *'Food:' Turbo Smoothies *'Accessory:' Piercings *'Career Highlight:' Anytime I beat Elise. Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' 'What do you think? *'Things You Have Broken: The sound barrier. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Owning my own bike.coffee shop. *'The Word:' "Less talk, more riding." SSX Blur Truly in love with mountains and high altitudes, Zoe has dedicated her life to not only being the best snowboarder on the SSX Circuit, but also climbing as many mountains as possible. All by herself! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 23 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Favorite Event:' ? *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Mountain biking *'Dislikes:' Inline skaters *'Trait:' 'Original *'Partner: Moby *'Rival:' Griff *'Regular' *'Motivation: 'Going down the slopes, enjoying the competition. Quotes from DJ Atomika * Check this. Zoe Payne becomes the first snowboarder in the history of the world to break the sound barrier. A bull whip also breaks the sound barrier when it cracks. The crack is a miniature sonic boom. * Zoe Payne says that when she wraps up her snowboarding career, she's gonna concentrate full time on reaching the top of the seven summits. That's the highest peak on each of the seven continents and she's doing it solo. * There's something different about Zoe Payne this year. She's reached a new level fitness and mental acuity. She attributes it to her solo ascent of Aconcagua. * The tallest mountain outside of Asia. Zoe Payne focused her off season pursuits on finding balance. What does that mean for an extreme sports maven? How about a grueling solo bike trek across an isolated mountain range. * Check it. When Zoe Payne is not busting ego's tearin' it up on the SSX circuit, she's blazing trails in the rain forest of Peru where she saw the greatest biodiversity and density of birds on Earth. Stellar. SSX On Tour Zoe has always been the unpredictable one - the one who rides her way - by her rules. This year the circuit sees a Zoe who is taking it one step further. A faster Zoe. A stronger Zoe. A skiing Zoe. Switching to two planks instead of one Zoe has blown the minds of her fans by taking the sport to a new level of madness. Fully living the rock star lifestyle, Zoe is tearing up the circuit with new tricks, new records and new wildness. As usual Zoe has distanced herself from the rest with her skill and her style. *'Nationality: American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Royal Payne After the tour... Became mayor of Big Mountain. Lives above Rob and Bob's Board Shop - with Moby. Rides everyday. SSX: Deadly Descents Zoe Payne has been confirmed as a returning character in SSX:Deadly Descents. Where she might be either 26, 27, or 28 years old. Relationships Moby Jones Zoe Payne has been Moby's 'mate' through all the games. In SSX Tricky, both Moby and Zoe mention each other in their interviews. Zoe states she loves his accent, while Moby said she's a fitted girl. During a post event (before a race), Zoe comments Moby by saying he's hot, while Moby simply chuckles. In SSX 3, while playing as Moby, Dj Atomika mentions Moby, and Zoe, wondering if they have a thing going on. He states that Moby is the only male competitor who isn't intimated by Zoe. In SSX On Tour, though not being a playable character Moby is mentioned at the end of Zoe's 'after the tour'. Moby is living with Zoe in Big Mountain- right above Rob and Bob's work shop. Psymon Stark Although Psymon's standing with her is orange neutral in SSX Tricky, but in the next game it was confirmed that she's friends with him through Psymon's profile. She's the only person crazy enough for him, which may speculate Moby's rival standing with Psymon in Blur. 'JP Arsenault' Zoe finds JP very annoying with his narssasistic attitude. Casing point Zoe can't stand JP's guts. 'Griff Simmons' A possibility speculated that Zoe can't stand to be in the same room with him, mostly due to Griff's hyperactivity. This also goes on in Blur. Voice Actresses Bif Naked - SSX-SSX 3 (2000-2003) Memorable Ouotes *''"Too hot ta handle!" (SSX Tricky)'' *"Woo, baby! Line up to touch me!" (SSX Tricky) *"Zoe has left the planet!" *"Ah, your hot!" (To Moby) (SSX Tricky) *"Look ma, no hands!" (SSX Tricky) *"Cheaters sometimes prosper!" *"Joey Ramone, this one's for you!" (SSX Tricky) *"Blame it on the late nights!" *"Attitude check! Adrenaline, check! Babe, (chuckles) check!" *"Winter in Hawaii never looked so good!" (SSX Tricky) *"Jacked up, pumped up, and perfect!" *"News at 11, Zoe rocked the mountain!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Gravity is my friend!" (SSX Tricky) *"Hey! You can put me on your resume." (Ally/SSX 3) *"Nice outfit, mommy pick it out for ya?" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Get any prettier JP, and Luther (begins to chuckles) might ask you out." (To JP/ SSX Tricky) *"Leaving my fears behind." (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Pick up the pieces and move on." (Failing Trick/SSX 3) Triva *Zoe's lottery purchase would be a Deep Cove Beachfront. *Zoe's has a pet Lab/Rottie called Tiger. *In Zoe's pocket's?-Kiwi jelly beans. *Person Zoe admires most is Spies. *Superhero power- Planet busting super burps. *Zoe's dream date in Tricky (Joey Ramone), is the only dream date who is dead. Joey Ramone died 6 months prior to SSX Tricky's November, 2001's release. Hence the lines "Joey Ramone this one's for you!" and "That one's for you, Joey!" *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *Zoe's favorite food is Turbo smoothies. *Zoe currently is living with Moby up in the mountains. *Zoe is the only SSX character who still snowboards, 'after the tour'. *She and Maya are the 3rd oldest females in the series thus far, behind Elise at 28 (On Tour), and Seeiah at 29 (what her age maybe in On Tour). *She's the only character other than Allegra, to tolerate Psymon's antics. Gallery Zoe.jpg zoe_render_highres.jpg 3x_zoe.jpg 3s_adamwarrenspecial_zoe.jpg Category:Characters